


White Room

by Colorfullyminded



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: But damn wouldn't that make it great, But overall sweet, Canon Universe, Fluff mixed with a little angst, In Game Universe, M/M, My take of something that would happen in Kingdom hearts three, Without the kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorfullyminded/pseuds/Colorfullyminded
Summary: “Roxas, I’m sorry.”“What did I just tell you? Don’t be--”But Sora shakes his head, cutting Roxas off. “It must be lonely though. Even if you say you’re not unhappy. I know it’s just you in here.”“Well, me and sleeping beauty,” Roxas gestures back with his head, since his hands are currently occupied.





	White Room

Roxas sits on the floor, staring up at a face identical to his own. Not even similar, like it would be if it were a twin. Roxas knows, even without seeing the man’s eyes, that they are the same, down to the last lash. The man rests on a white throne, comatose. And Roxas just sits here in the blank space, watching him, guarding him.

 

Wondering if he’ll ever wake up.

 

“You're quite boring, you know that?” Roxas says to the unresponsive man. He looks around; everything is stark and minimal in this room. It’s white walls, and white flooring; the only furniture being white steps that lead to the white throne his copycat is sleeping on. Or, should he say, the original. He’s the copycat.

 

Roxas gets on his knees, before standing. He climbs the steps and stands directly over the sleeping man. He waves his hand under the man’s face. No response. He shakes him gently by the shoulder. No response. Sighing, Roxas crouches, now staring up into his own face. It’s weird, seeing a mirrored image of yourself. He always thought he looked like his other half; they were similar, yet different; most people who saw them might have assumed _they_ were twins. But now he knows they’re completely different; him and Sora. Not when the person in front of him _is_ him. Or...he’s them.

 

“Must be nice to sleep all the time. No cares or worries. Do you even know what’s going on out there?” he asks, knowing he’s not going to get a response back.

 

Roxas begins to poke and prod at the man's nose. They don't even flinch.

 

Of course _he_ knows what’s going on out there. He can see everything his other is doing, now that they’re sharing a body again. Having come to accept his somebody, feelings, memories, and emotions shared by his somebody are now unlocked to him as well. He can travel everywhere this body permits him to, making sure to keep it safe and protected.

 

A long time ago, he wouldn’t have cared to keep Sora safe. A long time ago, he would have wished Sora gone so that he could exist instead. How foolish he had been. This heart that wasn’t his, beat for more than just Sora; it beat for Roxas as well. It beat for the sleeping prince beside Roxas. The amount of love and kindness in Sora’s heart was more powerful than any enemy Roxas had ever faced.

 

'It’s even stronger than the darkness,' Roxas believes.

 

Had he kept on living, while Sora died, he knows he could never carry the kind of love and strength that Sora possesses.

 

“Roxas, quit bugging Ventus. He needs his rest.” Roxas turns at the mention of his name.

 

From the shadows, Sora appears, smiling his usual carefree smile. Roxas feels his own lips twitch in joy. Finally someone to talk to. He stands, and turns to fully address his other. “I’m bored though,” he whines, taking the steps two at a time.

 

When Sora’s face falls guiltily, Roxas wishes he could take his words back. “Sorry,” he quickly adds, once he’s down the stairs and closer to Sora.

 

Sora shakes his head, “No, no. I’m sorry. I know it must be pretty lonely here. I’m sorry I can’t do anything more right now.” Sora looks at the room and purses his lips. He looks back at Roxas with apologetic eyes.

 

Roxas lifts his hand, index finger curled under his thumb in an “ok” symbol. He brings it closer to Sora’s face, who looks at Roxas, and then his hand, curiously. Roxas shifts his hand up to Sora’s head.

 

And flicks him.

 

“OW! H-hey, what was that for?” Sora yelps, putting his hands up over his forehead to protect himself from future attacks.

 

Roxas chuckles at his other’s pouting face. “You were acting too serious. You don’t need to apologize. It’s not like you’ve forcefully trapped me here. I’m happy, I promise.”

 

“But you just said you were bored, and I know if it wasn’t for me, you--”

 

Roxas lifts his hand up, fingers curled in another “ok” symbol and Sora quickly clamps his mouth shut.

 

With a laugh, Roxas lowers his hand again. “Bored doesn’t mean I’m unhappy. Yes, I’m bored, but who wouldn’t be in this blank room.” He gestures all around, still smiling, “Like, at least make up some more furniture. A lamp, a couch. Anything. Ask Naminé to draw you some pictures so I can hang them on the walls.”

 

This gets a giggle out of Sora, and Roxas sighs in relief. _Good._

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry. Ventus wanted it to be simple. I think he wanted to take up as little room as he could, so my heart wasn’t cluttered.” Sora says, staring up at the sleeping man. Roxas turns to look at Ventus, and pouts.

 

“Still, he could have made it a little more homey.”

 

Sora shrugs, “Perhaps this is homey to him.”

 

Roxas doesn’t see the appeal. But he can understand it. After all, he is in Sora’s heart. That’s got to be the most homey place of all.

 

His attention is drawn back to Sora when he feels warm hands slip into his own. Sora is looking at their hands, thumbs rubbing over Roxas’s knuckles nervously. He looks disheartened again. “Roxas, I’m sorry.”

 

“What did I just tell you? Don’t be--”

 

But Sora shakes his head, cutting Roxas off. “It must be lonely though. Even if you say you’re not unhappy. I know it’s just you in here.”

 

“Well, me and sleeping beauty,” Roxas gestures back with his head, since his hands are currently occupied.

 

“But Ventus can’t talk right now. So it’s just you in here. Conscious anyway. You don’t have anyone to talk to.” Sora worries his bottom lip. And Roxas hates it. Hates seeing his somebody so sad, especially over Roxas’s wellbeing.

 

“But...you’re here, aren’t you?” Roxas takes a step closer. Sora looks back up at him, and his expression changes. Roxas isn’t sure to what, but he notices the flush rising up the back of Sora’s tan neck. “I’m talking to you, aren’t I? I’d say I’m not very lonely at all.”

 

Sora swallows, and then quickly looks away, a nervous smile on his face, “But I don’t know how often I’ll be here. I’m only really here now because Yen Sid was doing an experiment and needed me to be sleeping. And then I was just here, but I don’t know how I did it, or if I’ll ever be able to do it again.”

 

“Still, it’s enough. I don’t need to see you everyday. I think I could live alone another hundred years on this conversation alone.”

 

Now the blush has spread to the rest of Sora’s face. “Knock it off,” he laughs, gently pushing Roxas away.  Roxas chuckles, relieved to see his other back in high spirits. Sadness on Sora is not a look he enjoys, and he especially refuses to allow it in his presence.

 

Once the two have quieted again, Sora takes a step forward. His eyes are not on Roxas though. “Do you think I’ll be able to wake him up?” he says, addressing Ventus.

 

Roxas turns to look at his original. “If it’s you, yes. I think you will.”

 

Roxas peeks at Sora’s face. The boy is blushing, a mix of nerves; worry and happiness at Roxas’s belief in him. Roxas reaches over and gently ruffles Sora’s hair. It should hurt, with how spiky it looks, but it feels soft to the touch. Roxas catches a whiff of coconut oil and the ocean breeze.

 

“He looks just like you,” Sora comments, leaning unconsciously into Roxas’s touch.

 

“Yeah, but I’m the more handsome of the two, right?” Roxas says, jokingly.

 

There’s a definite pause, before: “Yeah, you are.” Roxas looks at Sora in shock, who’s looking back at him with a smug grin. Now it’s Roxas’s turn to blush, but unlike Sora’s tanned skin, which masks it well enough, his pale face practically illuminates into the red hue. He quickly pulls his hand from Sora’s hair and looks away. He can hear Sora laughing at him.

 

_So he can be cheeky when he wants,_ Roxas thinks. He blames Sora’s puberty on his sudden ability to flirt.

 

“Hey Sora,” he suddenly asks, refusing to turn around.

 

“Yes?” Sora replies, still sounding smug.

 

“What if I disappear...when Ventus wakes up?”

 

And then there’s silence. Horrible, uncomfortable silence.

 

Roxas knows it’s a shitty move to bring up something so serious when they were teasing each other seconds before. But it’s been weighing on Roxas’s mind ever since Sora’s plan to wake Ventus up. He does wonder. He does worry. He may be apart of Sora, but he looks just like Ventus. And what if he sounds just like Ventus? _How much of Ventus is he?_ If Ventus wakes up, will he cease to exist? These thoughts plague him in the quiet of Sora’s mind. Sitting here in this room, staring at his original form, he thinks about this possibility. The possibility that he will die, the moment Ventus opens his eyes.

 

“That won’t happen…”

 

Roxas looks at Sora.

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

Sora glares at him, face determined. “I’ll make sure it won’t,” he promises.

 

If it were anyone else, he would flat out reject them. There would be no way to believe them. With Sora however…

 

He doesn’t reject it...but he does still doubt it. “How can you be so sure?” he raises an eyebrow.

 

Sora’s eyes sparkle, “Because before I wake up Ventus, I’ll make sure that you become your own person!”

 

Roxas’s eyes widen, unable to believe what he just heard. Before waking up Ventus, the person they need, he wants to find Roxas a heart of his own. That...that can’t be right…

 

“You want me to have a heart?” he asks in disbelief.

 

Sora looks at him funny, like he can’t believe Roxas would ever doubt him. “Of course I do. I told you Roxas. You’re your own person, and you deserve to be somebody, just as much I do.”

 

Roxas’s mouth falls open. Sora has told him this before. He just can’t understand it. Can’t believe that Sora really means it. Sora would go to such lengths...for him?

 

But Sora would do this. Has shown he would do so much for his friends, for the people he cares about, and then some.

 

Which means…

 

_Roxas is his friend. Sora cares about him._

 

Roxas rushes forward, pulling Sora into a tight hug. He hold him close, the scent of the beach wafting off of his other. Sora immediately wraps his arms around Roxas, returning the hug with no hesitation. Roxas feels his eyes watering; he bites his lip as a single tear treks down his cheek. He quickly wipes it away before the other can notice.

 

“I told you this, didn’t I?” Sora says.

 

Roxas sniffles and nods. “I know. It’s just a little hard to believe you’re this good hearted.”

 

Sora laughs and Roxas feels it run up his spine.

 

“You’re a good person too, Roxas," his other says, and now it’s Sora’s fingers carding through his hair.

 

“Sora, what if you can’t find a heart for me?” He doesn’t want to ruin the moment. He knows he should just accept it, even if it’s a naive dream. But he’s always been a realist…maybe a bit of a pessimist.

 

Sora pulls away from the hug, but only far enough until they’re looking eye to eye. Even though he’s older now, they’re still about the same height. He wonders if it's because of Ventus, if he's growing older too. Or maybe he was just older to begin with. Or maybe he grows around the same time as Sora, because Sora is his other. Sora’s got an inch or two on him, but that hardly makes a difference. “Then I’ll make sure you’re never alone again. No matter what it takes. I’ll find a way to be with you.” And he links his pinky with Roxas’s. Despite the childish gesture, Roxas laughs, believing him.

 

He’s always believed in Sora.

 

He leans forward and kisses Sora. Sora makes a muffled gasp as their lips connect. For a moment, he worries he’s scared the other boy and pushed him away, ruined everything that had been promised to him. But when he feels Sora’s hands come up to gently cup his cheeks, and Sora leans into the kiss, his anxieties melt away, swept into the invisible sea that he can only smell. He wraps his arms around Sora’s waist and kisses him like he’s loved.

 

_Is this what love feels like?_

 

Sora starts to feel lighter in his arms. No, not lighter. Non corporeal. Roxas opens his eyes and Sora is see through. “Oh,” He says, disappointed.

 

Sora notices it too and frowns. “I guess Yen Sid is done. I’ll be waking up soon.”

 

Roxas huffs, “Do you have to go now? I was just enjoying myself.” He pretends to pout.

 

Sora snickers, kissing Roxas again. He taste less sweet, but only because there’s less and less of him for Roxas to hold onto. “It won’t be forever. I’ll find a way back soon.”

 

Roxas nods, the pout being replaced with an assured smile, “I’ll keep you to your promise. Now that you’ve said it, you have to come back. Or I’ll never forgive you. I’ll thrash your whole heart the longer you leave me alone.”

 

Sora laughs, but it’s echoey. “I promise, Roxas. We’ll be together again. If not in here. Then out there.”

 

Roxas nods, knowing Sora means what he says. They’ve promised, after all. “I know. I know you’ll find a way.”

 

And he kisses Sora one last time. Kisses him until Sora has all but disappeared, and his arms fall away, with nothing left to hold to. Even when Sora is gone, he tastes the salt on his lips.

 

_Like the sea. Like Seasalt ice cream._

 

For a moment, he just enjoys the moment he’s been left with. Just allows himself to be at peace with it all. Then Roxas opens his eyes, and sees colors on the wall. They’re faint, as if they’re being reflected from somewhere else. Roxas looks down at his feet. _Ah._

 

Beneath him, the floor has shifted into a new mural. This happens often. When a new memory is made, or something important needs to be remembered, the floor will turn into a stained glass mural. He’s seen these before, many times. Before he became a part of Sora, and after, sitting in this room prior. Only this mural is different.

 

It’s one of him and Sora. They’re facing each other, legs between each other. Their arms are held out toward their other, and nestled in their open palms, is a yellow, star shaped item, with a single leaf sticking out of the top. Roxas cocks his head to the side. He’s never seen something like that before. He wonders what it could be.

 

Slowly, the mural begins to fade. Whiteness creeps in from the edges of the room, descending towards the middle. After a second, the mural is gone, and Roxas is back in emptiness. Off to the vault of memories, Roxas thinks. He’s been in the part of Sora’s mind that hosts these murals. Some are of Sora, some of his friends, some of Ventus and two other people he’s unfamiliar with, even some of himself. Many different murals, some he recognizes, some he doesn’t, and some he vaguely does, but still elude him.

 

Like the one of the black haired girl, who dresses like him. She is crying in the mural, her lower half crystallizing, but there is a distinct smile on her face. Like she is calm, at peace with what is happening to her. He feels a deep pain when he sees the mural. He always ends up crying when he looks at her stained glass face, but never figures out why.

 

He wonders if he’ll find the mural he just saw in the memory vault. He wonders what emotions it’ll bring.

 

His chest feels warm and light. And he figures it’ll feel just like that. _Happiness._

 

_Or maybe it’s love._

 

Roxas smiles, feeling like he can wait another 12 years for Sora. He can stay in this room alone, just him and his original, 12 more years for Sora to save them. Even without the thoughts of Ventus, even without knowing this stranger who looks just like him, he knows Ventus is patiently waiting, believing in Sora too.

 

He turns to look at Ventus. Ventus sleeps peacefully, a smile on his face. _Hope_. Hoping to wake up again. Hoping for Sora to save him. Roxas understands that feeling well. It’s a lot of pressure, to put so much hope on one person. _But that’s why it has to be Sora._ That’s why it always had to be Sora. Because only Sora could do this. Only Sora had such a burning light to push away even the most hopeless of darkness. Still, Roxas has to remember to properly thank Sora for all he’s done for them. If he ever gets to see him---no, when he gets to see him again.

 

Roxas sits on the floor, staring up at the face identical to his own.

 

He doesn’t know whether he wants Ventus to wake up soon, or never again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank annperkinsface and their story "in the city of your heart" for inspiring me to write this
> 
> ((You can read their story here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281167))
> 
> It was an idea I had for awhile, but after reading their story last night, I just had to write it and finish it today. And I did. Just another quick oneshot, but I still really love it. And I hope you guys do too.
> 
> You can kind of think of it as a continuation to my first fic "Summer Melts away like Icecream", taking place after Roxas has accepted his home. But it's its own thing too. So don't feel like you have to read both to understand the other. Or you have to read Summer first. Because they are really different. The only similar thing, is that it takes place in the canon universe.
> 
> Again, an idea of what I would love to happen in the third game, though probably without the kissing. But I would love the kissing regardless. I love these two soo much. Truly my longest lastin otp. Roxas is still as sad boy, but more content. Which is good.


End file.
